1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roofing, and more particularly to an improved sealing element for corrugated roofing.
2. Background of the Invention
Corrugated sheets or panels have long been recognized as an economical and efficient means for roofing. As well as being inexpensive, the sheets are durable, heat resistant and channel water runoff more efficiently than most other types of roofing. While providing many advantages, corrugated roofing also has several drawbacks. Most significantly, the very structure of the corrugated channels limits the ability by which it may be sealed to any underlying, supporting planar object, such as a wall, truss or similar support structure.
There have been a variety of items used to seal the spaces caused by corrugated sheeting, each producing additional problems when employed. Cement or plaster may be applied to the spaces, Over time, however, these materials shrink, disintegrate and separate from the roofing causing a new gap or space to form and allowing ingress of foreign elements. Preformed moldings which are contoured to the sinusoidal shape of the corrugated sheets have been proposed but such devices cannot account for variations in the curvature of the sheeting and therefore, generally, provide an inadequate seal. In the actual setting of any installation, hardly any corrugated panel will present a perfect configuration of perfectly formed alternate crests and valleys due to slight manufacturing variations and mostly due to shipping and handling to the job site. This latter handling produces dents and other deformations in the panels while further imperfections will become obvious when panels are anchored to the building roofing supporting structure.
3. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,853,330 and 3,385,018, issued to H. A. Harry on Sep. 23, 1958 and May 28, 1968, respectively, show sealing elements for use with corrugated sheeting. Both elements are contoured to generally correspond with the sinusoidal variations of the crests and valleys of corrugated sheeting, and each has attached to it a resilient element which will accommodate small variations when pressure is applied. Neither of these inventions will accommodate large variations in the corrugations, or corrugated sheets having larger or smaller crest and valley sinusoidal variations than the corresponding variations of the preformed, contoured sealing element.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,401,705, issued to A. Ewert on Aug. 30, 1983 shows a molding element designed to allow a corrugated sheet to be connected to a support structure. This molding is similar to the Harry patents discussed above, in that it has a prefabricated sinusoidal shape. The '705 patent lacks any resilient member which would accommodate variations and thus would provide only a minimal seal and only for corrugated sheets having the same size corrugations.
U.K. Patent No. 2,020,724, issued to M. J. Turner on Nov. 21, 1979, illustrates a closure element for corrugated sheeting. An end cap closes off the end of the sheet while allowing an air to flow into the lower spaces between adjacent valleys. This device would appear not to entirely seal off the roofing, nor would it adequately close off all sizes of corrugated sheeting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,007 issued to H. N. Babcock on May 12, 1970 shows a structural system which allows for the insertion of foam into the underside of various structures, such as roofing or decking.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.